


A Day in the Life

by AstroGirl



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod's days begin something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfaerie/gifts).



> Fictionalfaerie requested, among other possibilities, "snapshots of a day or so in their lives." So here is a very, very tiny snapshot.

Jarod has ice cream for breakfast. Cool vanilla and hot fudge mingle in his mouth, soft and sweet, like all the things he never experienced when he was young. As he eats, scenes from his childhood play out in front of him in shades of gray. He watches, reverses, watches again, searching for... he's not sure what, this time. Inspiration, or answers, or perhaps just some sign of emotion on Sydney's face. He's been trained to perceive connections, to draw conclusions, but today he sees nothing new in the pattern of his past, only the same old questions. He shakes his head and turns off the computer as the last spoonful dissolves on his tongue. He'll come back to this later. He always does. But for now, he has people to be.


End file.
